User talk:Robert.Strongfox
unknown Do you think your words will make me cry? Dodo8My talk page 05:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) battle map 2 not sure if you noticed but the second battlemap .swf file was added. Re: what do you mean? Re: http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/30993/gameSettings.xml http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/30993/questSettings.xml http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/30993/en_US.xml Nilleh 00:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Already blocked him but haven't had a chance to go back and rollback all his edits yet. Nilleh 22:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I know ;) Actually it's not a matter of rolling back..They are all comments which I have to delete 1 by 1. Unfortunately, there's no "delete all contributions" option =P Nilleh 22:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Taken care of =) Nilleh 22:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you know the current flash revision? I'm at work and have a brief amount of time to look at info, but Facebook is blocked from here. As a result, I don't know the flash revision number to get the files to look at =P Nilleh 17:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) k..I managed to find it in a round about way. It is 31482. Thanks though! =) Nilleh 17:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi robert.. i guess a guy called name Blue eye make some failure changing in everywhere,i try remove pic in Character (mercenary) that he edited.this guy makes mess. thanks :D Re: Already did ;). Banned for a year. Nilleh 19:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) oops sorry i dont know how to make sign before :P hope this time is right Aditya budiman 20:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hi robert may i be your allies :D heres my link add me up please http://www.facebook.com/HubzNChubz thx Aditya budiman 10:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ban He's banned and all spammed links have been deleted =) Nilleh 22:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) re: Thank for keeping me inform =) Or else will be doing the same thing over and over 敬子 01:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you too Yap ,, the leaderboard in wikia surely keep people motivated and attract new comers in contributing to e community. But firstly without innovative ideal from the admin, or constant hardship from all previous and present members. This Wikia may not been to success. Just keep our hardship in positions =) As this wikia still lack of members that really commited like us =) 敬子 02:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: look at this Yeah..national park has been in the settings almost from the get go but has yet to appear at all. "IntelHQ" is the Spy Agency. Nilleh 02:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi sir Campaign Mastery such page is not needed as its a feature merged into an existing feature. i added a brief description here as this is the main article about the campaign. i have not got the feature yet so cant add any additional information but we dont need blog/forum quotes on that page :) Re: Wasn't able to update the main Wikia page for some reason =) we have to wait for othes =( 敬子 04:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Empires and Allies' Facebook Profile Photos. It is a sneak peek.Dodo8My talk page 07:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) How about stopping ahmed zhani from making unit edits, he just writes in every unit "this can still be obtained in the leaderboards", with poor english (which on a long run makes me wanna stop editing). He writes it in the main unit info, when the leaderboards and battle blitz are a subject to change. And those units actually can not STILL be obtained there, but may be, awww. Add a category/tips where to obtain each unit? Generaly its poor editing as I see it. Determination and motivation are not an excuse for letting people roam like that :D I got discouraged from editing for now :p Contributor Please do not reply to a contributor again in the way you did. and you do not need an account just to be a contributor here. Re:Feed Images and other goal images I Removed only the duplicate Goal Icons. and as we do not list feed images on the wiki there is no need for them unless there was an article explaining what each and every feed image it about once posted to your facebook wall. i only changed the title to feed images during the time when people would like to see what the new golden units were like as there where no unit images yet and again why would people want to see a feed image which is the same as a unreleased goal image for example when there is no facebook feed article. Re:Help zynga have a new directory for there xml file the image downloader downloads from the old directory i have asked for it to be updated and untill it is you wont be able to download any new images via the image downloader. :if you check my talk page the image downloader has now been updated. : Characters hi can i upload all the Character images as there will be different types ie goals, hi res, low res and id prefer to properly name them according to what we have on the wiki Re: thanks. also could you please put "Goal" in the first part of the name space of uploading goal images then i dont have to rename unredirect delete and re add so that the actually image can be used as your naming goal images in the name space we have the proper images in. it takes away alot of re editting then. and also the character images you have uploaded so far with the circle background are all goal images you can continue to upload those if you like just please add the "Goal" in the name of the image before you put the name in so like "Goal Betty LeChomp" for example i have renamed the ones uploaded already. Re:swf files so far its downloading its just taking for bloody ever. even though my speed is very high im at about 60% so far but its never taken this long to download normally 5 mins its taken half an hour so far :/ Re:Re: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=D3O26Z9N Re:Re:Re: see that was other people uploading wrong names to images. there are alot more new campaign unit images but there are no names in the ectuall settings so i wont add those but i know you like the unreleased content page so ill upload them and you can add them :) Edit: my bad there is only 2 :P i have removed 3 character pages and all images i uploaded sue to the fact they where unofficial names. the correct names are in the settings but its unclear to what images are to what character apart from betty as that is obvious. so please do not add pages or images from the other characters untill release now. also i noticed Freedom Statue is a unofficial name aswell which was created by you?? please do not add any pages in future unless its official in settings. Re: I didnt really download the new image yet =) most likely will see how the next few days. Will keep u inform after I did 敬子 14:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) villains the names are not wrong they are correct. even 敬子 knows this. there are more villains to add aswell but no images for them yet. Name: Lieutenant Beauregard Fletcher "B.F." Dealio Role: Arms Dealer Name: Bella-Jean LeChomp Role: Rabble Rouser Name: Ezekiel J. Grunt Role: Dedicated Protector Name: A'amakualenalena Role: Mysterious Mystic these are the names that hold the new character images. 5th Birthday The Enemy Tiki Guy Hazmat Fire Suit Guy Zombie Soldiers Native Female Papa Chango Mega Unit Pilot these are other new characters without images. read settings correctly. Re:did you look? no settings within the .swf files holds the code names not actual names. (the code names used in the code in the actual .xml settings. for example shipyard is actually called (codename) drydocks, drydocks II ect in swf files. xml http://empire-zc.static.zgncdn.com/assets/32995/en_US.xml you can see the info on this page it mainly lists actuall name and the "string" normally lists the code name. this page is better than looking in the .swf file there only good for images. :) units there is also a list of units here > Whack To The Future that can go on the unreleased page. Re: yea that could be put as a trivia. also the image used in the war room was the teaser image before game release ;) Pumpkin Image the pumkin image is not a part. its a Goal image which is already used on the wiki. :just looked yes you are right. although it seems odd to be in that location it must have been a pulled part because of pumpkins you can grow in the farm. anyhow can you use the image already uploaded it can be found on any of the Halloween week goal pages Halloween 1 of 6. link can u give me the link where i find the megabot? can this be in .swf or hash type?? because the long codes and xml slows my computer thanks 15:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: CLR gives too much space. is not goodDodo8My talk page Re: I removed talk that is needed no more for discussion. and buy others seeing it can cause more opinions to rise on that matter. Re:Decorations cut/removed? im not sure why maybe because of Bonus Decorations. they might add new statues with bonuses who knows. :) Elite Hell Cat its not unreleased it can be earned from Krunsch's Sunken Treasure event :P Re: kool also could you have a look at Events Navigation (opinions?) and share yours on the idea :) Re:latest hash/flash number? 35381 Goal event could you take a look here >User_blog:Woolva/event_goal_ideas :) Re:Update this please i will but i always do it last after iv made sure the wiki is up to date with the latest :) Archives if you look at my newest blog reference your see a new way of archiving talk pages very easy im not good at writing things like that so if any questions ask me. i have updated the template to use on ur talk page and moved your previous talk history page to the new archive page. as i will be doing this to all users so we all use the same system. its best to use the drop down "Archive" button for future archives. rather than using the "Create Next Archive" button: as this way dose not always update the Archive #Num on the template. FURRIES Do you reaaly love furries mister? just like what ur profile pic tells me? 08:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC)